la la la boo
by littlelostpuppy
Summary: a Geisha finds an immortal that she feels somhow devoted to, that she hopes will help her find her father. though this immortal and his human friend are wanted. bassed on the samurai erua
1. Chapter 1

La La La Boo

Chapter 1

I sat on my feet carefully, in my tight kimono, my hair had been pulled into a bun and I had my make up on.

"You have to stay here until you Father's dept is paid off" My step mother had told me bitterly. After my mother died my father often went to drink a lot, and gamble, loosing all his money. And then He remarried but it didn't last long, he died after a couple of days from an assassin. But I believe that it wasn't an assassin, which snuck in, but the assassin called my step mother.

I walked down the main hallway, to the main desk where I had been called. There was a boy around 17. He defiantly didn't look old enough to be here for a Geisha. "Nana, this is the.... man... that requested you." She said a little reluctant on saying that word Man, because he didn't look like one. He had black hair that was spiky. He had a sword on his side.

A few years ago Swords were banned, but here recently since the King had died they gave the swords back. He smiled a crooked smile, though his teeth were all strait. The only thing that scared me in his smile was that his mouth was large, and looked big enough to swallow me whole, and his teeth were as jagged as a wolf's.

He bowed holding out his hand, causing my face to flush red. "Last room on the right" The lady at the main desk said handing the guy a key. On our way she flashed me a smile saying that I was super lucky.

We were walking down the hallway as he held my hand. He smiled at "I have enough I can pay for whatever I want, and since I'm just a traveler, I don't need this much money. Now let me ask you this." He asked stopping. "Why are you here? Because I doubt it's for fun by the way you're shaking" He said holding up my hand, I was shaking uncontrollably. I tried to stop but was unsuccessful.

We walked into the room and he sat down on the bed. I walked up and sat down next to him. He was extremely handsome, aside from the scary mouth. He cupped my face with one of his large hands. And bent down to my ear and whispered in it. "I can't do this if you're so nervous, is there any way I can make you calm?" He asked, and my stomach road in response. He laughed, and although his smirk, his smile, and his mouth in general scared me, his laugh was a bit calming.

He walked to the door and shouted. A maid came quickly. He made an order and she was gone. He walked back and sat down next to me. He maid no quick moves. "So how old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen" I mumbled my voice still shaky.

"So young~" He said stretching out the word and lying out on the bed.

"Wh-what about you?" I managed to stutter out.

"Seventeen, truthfully" He said rolling his head to look at me, and he smiled. "I have enough money they wont ask questions, and I told them to give me the youngest one they have, to at least have someone near my age. But I wasn't expecting someone younger then me" He said turning back to the ceiling.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, when the lady entered with some food on a cart. "Here you go sir" She said bowing "Please bring the cart back when you're done." She said and left.

There was a bottle of Sake and a cup. I scarfed down the food and he drank a few glasses of Sake. After I finished, I noticed my stomach hadn't pudged a bit. He took his sword off and set it by the door. He walked over to me, and I didn't feel as nervous for some reason. He leaned over me his lips close to mine, and I could smell the sake on his breath.

He pulled on the back of my kimono, as my strap fell off. then he took my hands and put it on the string that wrapped around his shirt, that closed it. and the strings that wrapped around his pants, that held them up. He slide off my kimono and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly the wall busted in. I pulled the blanket to cover me, as the other guy pulled up his pants. A guy with slick black hair tied back into a low ponytail, and glasses landed between us.

"Ahh!!! I'm sorry!" He shouted after seeing me.

"We have this place surrounded Takotsu! Come out!" I herd a voice that sounded like an officer. a man stepped in and shone a light in. The man blushed. "Sir it seems we have our other outlaw Ryu! with a young Geisha" He shouted blushing.

The guy I figured was Ryu grabbed me up bridle style with the blanket. "Sorry I didn't have time to grab your kimono, but you look hot in the nude" He said smiling, that made me blush. As soon as we landed in a forest he was panting a bit.

"So why were you at the Geisha house?" He asked.

"B-because my step-mother was forcing me to repay my father's dept" I stumbled out.

"Well is your father alive?" He asked. I was sigh lent for a while "Oh..." He said, as if he wished he hadn't said anything.

"I don't know" I said "I'm not for sure if he's alive or not" I said.

"Well I'm Ryu" He said flashing his smile at me again. "I'm sorry I dragged you along" he said "I'll take you back as soon as-"

"No!" I shouted my voice hitting an octave for a second. "My name is Nana, and I love adventures, but am stuck in that rotten place. If my step mother winds up on the street because of me! I don't wouldn't care if she died!" I shouted, on the verge of tears.

"Woh! hold the shouting they might find us" Takotsu whispered harshly.

"Sorry" I whispered, the emotions overflowing.

As the morning sun rose I felt the heat on my face as I laid next to Ryu wrapped in my blanket. I looked over to see that Takotsu had fallen asleep.

"Silly humans" I herd Ryu's voice say. I looked over at him. For some reason I felt I had known him for eternity. I took his face in my hands and I looked at his face.

"Did you not sleep?" I asked.

"I never sleep" He said. "I may take naps, but I never sleep"

"What?" I asked "Why?"

"I'm immortal" He said stroking my hair. And for some reason I took it naturally. He stood up and helped me up. I've never met a man that I wanted to be with, especially if they've got to a Geisha house... but... I found something out that day.

You can become an immortal by having sex with an immortal, and when we walked into the woods, he made me an immortal, and I became by his side.

Now I've become a wanted person, because I was with him. But... now I had a search in mind. I needed to find out if my father was alive or dead...

To be continued...


	2. Authors Notes

Auther's notes!!!

Hey, i'm not for sure if anyone likes it, plus i need ideas, if you have any or any critisizem please write :3 adigoto=thankyou


End file.
